My Ninja Story
by Lyly Isabell
Summary: I'm always figuring out my past, the present, and my future. Being the last of my family has put a lot of pressure on me. I am Akia Akane Meaning Brillant Red Love Story . This is about my time in Konoha. What goes on? Read and find out...
1. Chapter 1: The begging

My Ninja Story _Chapter 1_

As I jumped from tree to tree I did not look back. Even though I, my self, am part of the Hidden Leaf Village and the Sand was our allies, I still ran. The Kazekage, Gaara, taught me a lot. I knew more jutsu's than anyone could imagine. I let my hair fall behind my back against the wind and I felt my sword on my back. That was my weapon. My life-line.

You might be wondering, what is my back story? I don't have one. My parents died about eight years after my birth, after that… My uncle Kakashi took me in. I wasn't like most girls. I can control all elements. From fire to water. After I was eight and found out my parents, who were guards at The Hidden Leaf Village, were dead at the gates because of the Akatsuki. Deidara and I guess his name is Sasori, they killed them. I have revenge… After that moment… I ran off on my own.

At age ten I caught up with them. I had nothing but my knowledge of the Ninja. I had the headband and all but… I only knew so little, and my sword. I fought enough to stall them from their mission. Deidara used his "wonderful" explosive art on me and the bird caught my leg. I have scars that run down from my thigh to my knee from that idiotic bird. I was sure I won so I let it go… I was wrong. They won, and ran off.

I passed out in the edge of the forest and wasn't found. I was after I woke up. Three siblings helped me. This is how I know so much now! Gaara taught me how to control sand, Temari taught me about weapons. She was the one who gave me my sword. Kankuro… Oh my Kankuro… He was something different. He knew how to control puppets! I never really got the hang of it but, I got my jutsu from him. The Sand Scorpion. It caused a lot of chakra. But I don't care… I grew up with them for a while. I never left the village. That was until, Gaara became Kazekage. Apparently it wasn't safe for a Leaf to be in this village.

That was the night I left. Which was about three weeks ago; my life was supposed to be hidden and un-known. I heard of this guy in the Leaf Village who was so great, Naruto. I heard it from some passing ninja's above me a few days ago. From the headbands, they belonged to the leaf. I followed their trail backwards. Leading to my home town. I wonder what all changed.

_No P.O.V_

Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi stood outside the ramen shop. Naruto turns around to see Temari and Shikamaru walk by. Temari with her head down. She missed the girl she had come to think as a sister. Naruto noticed something was up.

"Temari… What is wrong?"

"You actually care?!" She snapped at him.

"Sorry… I was just curious."

"I miss someone… She was a great kid… You all would like her…" Temari looked down and Shikamaru patted her back. "She had a pretty name too."

"Oh really? What was it?" Sakura turns getting curious. Sasuke ignored them and Kakashi was reading.

"Aika Akane…" Temari smiles and Kakashi jolts up from his book, stunned.

"Did you say, 'Aika Akane'?!"

"Yeah… Why? Did you know her?"

"In fact yes I did… She is my niece."

Everyone was shocked. Silent most of all; a niece?!

_Aika's P.O.V_

I kept my pace in the tree's and on the ground every once in a while. I reached the gates and slowed down. I smile and walk up to the gate.

"Good day miss… Oh your part of the Leaf I see… Welcome back!" A young man opened them and I ran in. The shops hadn't changed, but the people sure did! But I guess about six years could change people. I saw the back of the ramen shop and my tummy growled. I had little change but I guess a girl has to eat. I ran to it and turned the corner and hit someone.

"OW! Watch…" A guy with black hair smiles at me and I blush looking up at him.

"I'm sorry that was my bad…"

"No… No forgive me…" The boy smiled and his friends surround him. I was jealous. I had no friends… Except the ones I left behind in the Sand Village. I jolt as I see Temari's face.

"Aika?!" She smiles and gasps.

"Temari?!" I run to her and throw my arms around her. She hugs me back.

"You made it home…" She rubs my arms and I smile looking back at the cute boy I ran into. She smiles.

"That is Sasuke. This is Sakura, Naruto, and Shikamaru… And…" She stops and I see a man with white hair looking at me with wide eyes. Uncle Kakashi.

"Aika… It has been so long…"

"Has it?"

"Indeed yes… I see you have that sword?"

I pull it out and dig it in the ground. And smirk, "I need it…"

"Well… It is nice to see you again, Aika. I see you haven't dropped the color red?" He looks up and down and stops at my scars. I pull my leg back and snarl. My hair falls over my shoulders and I hear Naruto and Sasuke whisper to each other.

"So… You are _the_ Naruto?" I place my sword back into place and Sasuke smiles at me.

"Yes I am! Believe it!" He smiles and stands up. Before he could speak Sasuke called it.

"Let's see what you got…" I smile and tighten my head band that was around my leg so it wouldn't fall off.

"No Sasuke… I'll fight her…" Uncle Kakashi steps up and smiles at me; I fling out my sword.

"No weapons… Jutsu's, hands, and legs only… Clones are also acceptable." I smile and throw it off to the side.

"Any technique I got?" I smirk at him.

"Fine by me."


	2. Chapter 2: The Fight

My Ninja Story _Chapter 2_

Naruto stared at me with wide eyes. "You want to fight Kakashi Sensei?!"

"Yes… Now if you do not mind… Count down…" I walk off to an opening and Kakashi stands in front of me. Naruto was stunned. What was so bad about Kakashi anyway?

"Alright… Three… Two… One… FIGHT!" Naruto steps back and everyone watches with wide eyes and anticipation.

I stand there waiting for Kakashi… He does not move but flashes out of my sight in an instant. I knew what he was going to do. I jump up and flip backwards. He jumps up under the ground where I was just standing. I run after him and aim for his side. I hit him multiple times and he flies back as I forcefully push him back. He comes towards me and disappears again. I turn around and he elbows my back and I fall to the ground.

He reaches towards the ground and his hand starts to charge with electricity, I was dazed. He ran to me and I block it by jumping over his head. I put my hands together and scream.

"Hidden Snake Shadow!" I throw my arms out to a gate-like shape and a shadow goes to Kakashi and wraps around him. I pull my hands forward and the shadow snake grips him and squeezes. I smile. Then Kakashi turns into smoke and I was shocked. Silence fell.

I jolt my head around and heard tapping behind me. I turn and put my arms up in an x shape and slide back as he pushed me. He runs to me and I focus.

"Substitution Jutsu!" I then appear behind him and punch his back. He fell to the ground and I decided to do what Gaara had taught me. I breathe in and back out. My eyes flash open.

_No P.O.V_

Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke were amazed. This girl has lasted about 3 minutes fighting Kakashi.

"Sand Scorpion Jutsu!!" Aika screams with her eyes red.

"WHAT?!" Naruto jump up from his potion and Sasuke gasps in amazement. Sakura smiles and watches; a giant scorpion crawls out of the ground and snaps his claws. Changing from sand to a solid figure in a few seconds, Naruto watches waiting to see what it does.

The animal runs to the sensei and wraps his tail around his body throwing him up in the air; a good 50 feet. Shikamaru watches the sand figure disappear. Sakura gasps. Naruto and Sasuke were dazed at the amazement. Temari smiles and gasps in happiness. She was glad to see Aika was using the technique her younger brother taught her.

Aika holds her hand in the air, her palm facing Kakashi and the scorpion travels from the ground to the air. Kakashi gazes at the red eyes of the demonic animal. Aika commands from below.

"Sand Barrier!" Naruto gasps; he has heard those words before. Gaara.

The tail of the demon wraps around Kakashi and the friends and Aika hear a snap and Kakashi falls to the ground. The sand figure disappears once more and Aika holds her head stumbling. Naruto jumps up and looks at Aika. "Winner…"

Aika's red eyes close and Temari has seen this before, Aika was still not used to that much power. Temari gasps and Sasuke bolts for the falling girl. He catches her and her head falls back.

"She was good…" Sakura gets up and goes to weakened Kakashi.

"Really good…" Shikamaru and Naruto watch helpless.

"My brother taught her well… She is an astonishing girl." Temari smiles and goes to help her friend.

Kakashi gets up and looks at his niece. She was just like her father; her silver hair, her red eyes when in battle, and her ice eyes when calm. She was like her mother in ways as well; tall, slender, and stubborn.

_Aika P.O.V_

I open my eyes and there were concerned faces all around me. I groan and move my legs trying to get up but Sasuke held me in his arms, refusing to let me go.

"Are you alright?" Sakura bends down next to us and looks at me.

"Of course she is! My brother taught her! She just… Needs rest." Temari smiles and ruffles my hair. I smile and look around. Everyone clears and Sasuke helps me gain my balance back. Naruto smiles at me and looks at Sakura, she blushes and he laughs. Shikamaru walks off with Temari into the streets, the sun was setting.

"I have no where to stay…" I look down at my feet and Sasuke wraps his arm around my shoulder.

"You can stay with me…" I look up at him and smile. Uncle Kakashi comes over and hands me my sword. I smile and Kakashi puts a hand on my shoulder.

"The Kazekage has taught you well, has he?"

"Yes… Kakashi, can I stay with Sasuke?"

"Fine by me… Aika, you haven't taken the Chunin Exams yet?"

"The first part… Then… I left…" I felt ashamed.

"Well… Next week come with me… The council will be glad you're back, Aika."

"Thank you Uncle Kakashi."

"Now… Get some rest Aika. I'll see you in the morning."

We bow and Kakashi walks off. Sasuke smiles and he turns me towards his house. He smiles and I look around the town. Sasuke noticed my scars on my leg. The story behind them was stupid and arrogant.

"Well… This is it… My home…" Sasuke opens the door and leads me in. I sit down and pry out my sword, placing it on the ground near my feet. Sasuke looks at me and smiles sheepishly. "Can I ask what happened to you, Aika?"

"You can… But only if you want to know…"

"I do want to know."

"Ok then… My parents, Emiko Eri and Hisashi Hatake, were guards at the gates for this village. I was raised by them and sometimes Uncle Kakashi. One night, I heard running through the streets. I was eight at the time. Kakashi was told never to let me out during the night time. I didn't ever listen. I heard screaming, 'Guard the front gate!' I realized, that is were my parents were stationed.

"Kakashi sent me to bed and I snuck out the window. I was a small ninja in training… But, very strong and powerful… I ran through the streets looking for my parents. I ran harder and harder till I reached the gate. I saw a few men in black cloaks with red clouds. I didn't know who or what they were but I heard my father's voice, 'It's the Akatsuki! Keep the gates closed! We will hold them off!'

"I ran out to the opening and guards try throwing me back. I start to scream, 'Mom! Dad! NO!' One guard threw me back, I skid on the ground and concentrate and transported to right outside the gates were my parents were. I appear on the outside of the gates and I see my mother fighting for her life with this blonde guy, Deidara, and my father holding off another, Sasori." I pause and gulp.

"I'm probably boring you…"

"No… Continue…" Sasuke sits down next to me and his hand skids mine. He was trying to comfort me because… He knew were this was going.


	3. Chapter 3: The contuinus Story

My Ninja Story_ Chapter 3_

"Really?" I sigh and looked at Sasuke.

"Yes… Go on…"

"Sasori raised his tail and pierce right through my father. His head bends back and he see's me. He smiles with blood dripping out of his mouth. I collapse and I hear my dad say, 'I love you, Aika Akane.' I start to cry and I look over at my mother. Deidara had her crouching on the ground holding her stomach I scream, 'Mommy! No!' She smiles at me and said,' I love you…' Deidara smirks, 'How touching…' then my mother falls with blood streaming out her back… Deidara and Sasori smile and walk off. I scream getting up, 'You killed them! Now you're going to pay!' I get up and try to run when Uncle Kakashi grabs my arms and forces me back. I struggle and Kakashi holds my head to him and I cry."

I look down. Flash backs from that moment play in my head. I close my eyes and Sasuke rubs my arms and I sniffle. "Two years later, I dropped out of the Chunin Exams because I heard Sasori and Deidara were spotted. I grabbed my weapons and ran into the woods beyond the gate. I finally caught up with them. There was on figure in front of them and he had red eyes… Blood red. Sasori sighed, 'Itachi… Go back to the hide out… We can handle this girl.' The figure turns and leaves Sasori, Deidara, and me to some business I had to settle.

"'Well, well, well… Sasori my man, isn't this that girl that screamed, 'Mommy! No!'' I growled and Sasori shook his head, 'I hate to keep people waiting… Make this fast Deidara…' I gasped and Deidara smiled holding a phoenix clay model. 'This will _blow_ your mind Aika…' a puff of smoke shoots up from his hand and I start throwing the ninja starts I had with me. I hit him a few times but then he smiles. The bird flew a head and he looked up at it. I saw my opening. I clenched my fists and ran to him. I put all my force on my fist that was going into his side. He flies next to Sasori and he smirks getting up.

"The bird flew above me and swooped down to snatch me. I tumble out of the way and it catches my leg. I had a few more stars left. I fall to the ground, my leg wounded from it. I throw my stars and manage to hit him in his back. I smile as he falls to the ground. My smile slowly fades, from my pain in my leg, and because Sasori and Deidara were getting away. Itachi was standing there, just looking at me and I felt terrible. My leg was bleeding like crazy and I felt the pain; the pain of losing my parents, their killers getting away, and the physical pain from my leg."

I see Sasuke look at my leg and I trace over it with my fingers. The moon shined through the window and I yawned. Sasuke smiled and gasped quietly as the moon light caught my silver hair. He smiles and I blush.

"Ahem… Well… I'm sorry Aika. If there is anything you need let me know alright?"

"Okay… Thanks again Sasuke. I owe you one…"

"You owe me nothing Aika…" He moves closer and I blush. He smiles and gets a blanket for me. He steps over my sword that lay on the floor and I smile; everyone was scared of it. He hands me the blanket and I lay down hugging the blanket to me. It felt good to be sleeping in a warm house than a tree.

***

The sun shined in my eyes and I rubbed my head. I pried the blanket off me and look into the kitchen. Sasuke was sitting there at the table, asleep. I smile and grab my sword. I hated to just bail on him like this but, I needed to get my Chunin vest. I walk outside to be greeted by Uncle Kakashi.

"Good Morning Aika… How'd you sleep?"

"Pretty well… How bout you Uncle Kakashi?"

"Good thanks for asking… Are any of your friends going to come today?" Kakashi and I walked away from Sasuke's. I look back and sigh. Kakashi places a hand on my shoulder. We walked around and the villagers began to get up.

"Is that…?" I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"I told you she was here!" Temari laughed.

"Aika! Oh my gosh!" I turn to see Kankuro standing there with Temari I smile and see Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura behind them; running towards us.

"Kankuro!" I run to him and hug him. He hugs me back and rubs the back of my head. I laugh and look at him.

"You're safe…" Kankuro smiles and moves my bangs out of my face.

"Yeah… Why wouldn't I be?"

"I was just… Worried… I mean uh Gaara and I was worried."

"A huh…" I smile and he throws his arms around my shoulders again and I look at Sasuke. He shakes his head and walks off.

"I have to tell you something Aika."

"What?" I kept looking behind him wondering what was wrong with Sasuke.

"Well… I heard that you were going to take the Chunin exams."

"Your point being?"

"I have the perfect guy you should fight. You will defiantly get you Chunin vest after this guy!"

"Who is it Kankuro?"

Kankuro turns and a figure drops from the trees in front of Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura. Sasuke grew very angry, and Naruto held him back. Sakura gasped. Temari hits Kankuro and Kakashi shake his head. I back away from the shadow getting closer to me.

"Uncle Kakashi… Who is that?"

He was silent. I started to get nervous.

"Hello, Aika. Do you remember me?" The figure keeps walking towards me and I reach behind me and grip the handle of my sword.

"I can't say I do…"

"Hello… I am Itachi Uchiha." The same red eyed guy from the forest walked to me. He hadn't changed. He wasn't wearing his cloak which threw me off but it was him.

"YOU?! You let Sasori and Deidara almost kill me!!" I growl and I felt flames in my eyes. They were red again. I pull out my blade and swish it in front of me. I charge for the arrogant man who let an innocent girl lay in a forest, wounded.


	4. Chapter 4: Visitors!

My Ninja Story _Chapter 4_

"Aika! He is good now! NO!" Kankuro grabs my arms just in time. Itachi walks to me and I force Kankuro off me. Itachi and I stood there. I held my blade still. He sighs and looks at me.

"Aika… I am sorry. I was not amused when Sasori and Deidara told me what they had done. That is why I went with them that one time, when you chased after them. The reason why I left you there is because I knew that if I helped you, the Akatsuki would kill you. And if I saved you, would you know what you do now?"

I never realized that he was always good. Well, good at heart. I held the sword and put it on my back again. I smiled and I looked back at Sasuke. He had his head dropped and I looked at Naruto. He pointed to Kankuro who was talking to Kakashi. I half smiled and walked over to Kankuro.

"I missed you, Big brother."

"I missed you, Little sister. Is Sasuke alright?" He hugged me one more time and I ran to Sasuke.

"Are you alright?"

"If you were dating Kankuro you could've told me…" He stood straight and tall.

"I'm not."

"I mean I would under stand—wait what?! You're not dating Kankuro?!"

"No… He is like a brother to me… Besides, I like someone else." I smile and Sakura giggles. Naruto was shocked and proud.

"Aika, come on! The judges want to see you!" Uncle Kakashi screamed for me and I smiled. I turned to Sasuke and smiled, "Sorry I'm running off again Sasuke… I didn't mean to leave you this morning…"

"It's fine Aika… Now come on… Your uncle is getting inpatient."

I run half way to Kakashi and turn around to hug Sasuke. He hugs me back and whispers in my ear, "Kick Itachi's butt today." I laugh and run to Kakashi.

***

"State your name…" The elders and Tsunade, the Hokage, waited for me.

"Aika Akane." I stood there and waited.

"_The_ Aika Akane… Your parents were Emiko Eri and Hisashi Hatake?" Tsunade leaned over the table and smiled. I nod and tried to control my anger. "Well… You have taken the written test… Now… We need you to do something for us."

"Anything you need Ms. Tsunade."

"There is a team we sent in the woods a few days ago and we have no report form them. They are team 9. Good luck and bring them back if you find them."

"Yes Ms. Tsunade…" I bow and leave the room. I had to go in the woods to find these people. I did not know their names but all I knew was they were team 9. Great; this should be fun.

I run through the gates and into the trees. I hear Kankuro, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke fallow behind me.

"Guys… I need to do this on my own…"

"And let my little sister get hurt again?! No way!" Kankuro laughs and I look back at him, rolling my eyes. I jump higher and I hit or ran into something. I heard an, "OW!" come from the thing I ran into. I rub my head and look up on the branch below me.

"Aya?! Are you alright?!" A brown hair girl flies past me and I follow.

"I'm so sorry." I felt bad, that was the second person I ran into.

"Hey it's alright…"

"By any chance do you know where Team 9 might be? Tsunade has been worried about them."

"Actually yes; you are looking at them… Well… Just the girls. Hiroaki, Kohaku, Aki where did you go?!" The black haired girl I ran into yelled in the woods. I jump as three guys plop behind me. Everyone who came with me soon arrived.

"Hey!" The older looking guy smiled at us and flashed a peace sign. I waved shyly back. The two others were like twins almost! Sakura seemed to like that. I laughed at her.

"Uh… Hey, yeah are you Team 9?"

"Yes ma'am! I am Aki Akio. The leader and their sensei!" The one who greeted us earlier smiled.

"I'm Ichirou Kohaku, and this is my brother, Jirou." The boys waved and smiled. Sakura turned pink as her hair. The girls smiled.

"I am Amami Kaminari." The brown haired girl smiled; helping up her friend.

"I am Aya Emiko." The black haired girl smiled holding her head, "Sorry about running into you… Uh what's your name?"

"Aika Akane. And these are my friends, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and my big brother Kankuro. Well Tsunade wants you guys back… So come on, let's go."

They follow me and Uncle Kakashi, Tsunade, Temari, Itachi and Shikamaru were at the gate. I smiled as I saw the smile on Tsunade's face appear.

"Aika, great news! Gaara is coming for a visit! He wants to see how you do in the Chunin Exams tomorrow. Isn't that great?!" Temari smiles and hugs me as I walk up to them. Kankuro joined in on the hugging and I laughed.

Itachi stared at Amami and she stared back. I laughed and Aya comes up smiling and the brothers talk to Sakura. Aki talks with Tsunade and Uncle Kakashi. Temari separates from the "family hug" and talks to Shikamaru. Kankuro smiles and starts to bug Temari as she flirted with Shikamaru. I laughed.

"Aika, is Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro your _real_ family?" Aya smiles' standing next to me and Sasuke comes up behind me and was silent.

"They treat me like it…"

"So you really met Gaara, The Kazekage?"

"Yes… I consider him my older brother… But he taught me and worked with me more than anyone has ever done."

"Really? More than Kakashi Sensei?"

"Uncle Kakashi just taught me about chakra, weapons, and Chidori. That is about it…"

"Aya; come here!" Amami smiled waving standing by Itachi. Aya smiled and ran to them. I guess I made a few new friends.

"Aika, can I ask you something?" Sasuke sighs.

"Sure… What is it Sasuke?"

"Who is it that you like?"


	5. Chapter 5: The test

My Ninja Story _Chapter 5_

I was stunned. Why did he want to know?! Wait, did he like me?!

"Aika Akane… Is it Naruto?"

"No…" I smile at him and scoot closer to his side.

"Shikamaru?" He looks down at me and as if he was listening in Shikamaru buts in, "What?!"

"Nothing man! Go back to flirting with your girl friend!" Sasuke smiles and laughs. I blushed as his eyes caught mine. I sigh and hear a slight laugh.

"Well, well, well… If it isn't… My little sister." The Kazekage of the Sands stood before me; Gaara, my big brother.

"Gaara! You came!" I smiled big and hug him. He smiles and laughs a little.

"Gaara…" Sasuke and Naruto stand behind us.

"Sasuke… Naruto…" He sighs and let's go of me.

"You did good Gaara… She is remarkable. But stubborn." Sasuke smiles and Naruto chuckles a little.

"She was like that when I found her… Treat her well. She deserves it." I hug him and I see Aya looking at us and blushing.

"Gaara I have someone I want you to meet. She is funny." I pull his arm and drag him to Aya.

"Aika! Come on! They are calling for you!" Kakashi calls as Tsunade walks off. Gaara and I ran to the building where I took orders from Tsunade to meet my new friends.

***

"Is that the Kazekage of the Sands?!" People whispered as we passed and we entered the room, with a bang. Gaara flung the door open and there I stood with him. He smiled and nodded to the elders. I run forward to them and stand straight. I stood with many other people.

"Aika Akane… You are now a Chunin." Tsunade smiles and I gasp and turn to hug Gaara and my family. Along with my friends who just now were coming in. Tsunade stands up and sighs.

"Aika, you have to wear your headband correctly. On your head."

"I have to do what?" I always kept my ninja band around my leg.

"Tsunade… She has always worn her band around her leg, I see nothing wrong with that…" Gaara steps next to me and smiles at her.

"Yeah, she wears that for a reason!" Aya screams from the back of the room and Tsunade sighs, "Fine it can stay were it is…"

"So? Are we going out to celebrate?" Naruto smiles; I nod, a party maybe?

"Ramen shop… PLEASE ramen shop!" Naruto crosses his fingers and I smile.

"I guess so…" Naruto screams and runs off, "YAHOO! RACE YA THERE PONY TAIL!" Shikamaru sighs and laughs chasing after Naruto. Sasuke silently laughs and I look up at him. He was so cute! I felt a nudge and Temari wanted us to walk. Sasuke and I walked to the shop. I was stopped when I didn't see Uncle Kakashi behind me.

Tsunade called Kakashi back to speak with her and he said he will meet up with me tomorrow morning. "Aika, you better train hard!" Tsunade yells before I left. I nod, I would train hard.

I arrive at the shop with all my friends hanging out. Temari and Shikamaru were standing next to each other. I saw Naruto with his mouth open and Shikamaru threw a shrimp in his mouth. I smiled and laughed. I look around for Amami and Itachi. I found them talking and flirting. Itachi's hand kept getting closer and closer to hers. I smiled, Aya was alone and smiling at Naruto, who had just hit Shikamaru in the face with a shrimp.

Gaara comes up behind me and Sasuke leaves to talk with the brothers on team 9. Kankuro sat there sipping his drink and spitting it out when Naruto almost fell back. Everyone was having a good time.

"So… Little sister, these are your friends?" Gaara sighs, his arms crossed.

"Yes…" I smile.

"You like Sasuke?"

"Uh… How'd you know…?" Wow. He could see it but yet Sasuke couldn't?!

"I know thing Aika. He likes you too… He looks at you different than any other girl here…"

That reminded me. "Hey, Gaara, I want you to meet someone…" I smile at Aya, she liked Gaara, and I owed Gaara and her so why not get them together?

"Ok… Whoa… Who is that?" He points to Aya, his face flushed pink.

"Aya Emiko. My friend I wanted you to meet."

"Wow… She is pretty… And alone… Hum… Excuse me Aika." He pats my arm and starts to talk to Aya. She blushes as he sits down on the stool in front of her. I laugh quietly. It was my "congratulations" party and everyone was having fun… But me.

"Hey guy's I'm gonna head to Sasuke's, I'm beat…" I wave and they wave back. Sasuke parts from the crowd and walks me to his home, he chases after me with a huff. I smile as he opens the door. We walk in and he turns on the lights. I walk to the couch and set my sword down. I sit down and click the T.V on. Sasuke comes and sits next to me; smiling.

I lay back and remember the day Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari saved my life in the woods.

***

"Gaara! Kankuro! Come here!" Temari screams hovering over me. I could hear, move but just not talk. She helps me up and blood ran down my leg. I clutched my leg and fell into Gaara and Kankuro's arms, out of Temari's.

"Wow… Uh… Here, get on my back, we will take you to our village, you'll be safe there." Kankuro slides me on his back and they run to The Sand Village. I black out on the way there. All I can remember is, Gaara with his head down mumbling words that sounded like, "We shouldn't have helped her…"

I awake in a hospital bed with a bandage around my cuts. I couldn't feel the pain, that was, until I moved. My leg shifted from one side to the next and I groaned in pain and old woman stood at the edge of my bed and patted my leg, where there was no hurting.

"It will be okay child…" I looked around, stunned.

"Wh-who are you? Wh-where am I?" I looked around. Confused.

"That is not important right now… But I am Lady Chyio." She paused, "You look like someone… Someone I once knew…"

She eye-balled me and she gasped. "Is your father Hisashi Hatake?" I nod and she laughs. Then frowns, "Did you know your grandfather at all?"

"Uh… No… I never knew I had a grandfather…"

"Your Uncle… he is Kakashi correct?" I nod and she smiles. "He is a good man… You need some rest child, go back to sleep…" I smile and nod. "Thank you Lady Chyio…"

"Call me Granny Chyio…" She turns off the lights as she leaves and I lay on the pillow. Happy I wasn't dead.

I woke up to the screaming of Temari, "Gaara how could you say that?!"

"I just can…"

"It's not right?! She is a special girl!"

Silence fell.

"She fought the Akatsuki and lived! That isn't anything a regular girl her age can do!"

"Gaara… She has to stay…" Kankuro's shadow fell on the floor followed by Gaara's. Temari stayed clear of the door way and the two shadows of my savors.

"It's not safe for a leaf to stay here…"

"She is wounded Gaara! Look at her!" Temari defended me like a friend. I didn't even know her then.

"No…"

"You're heartless Gaara…" I heard her stomp off and left the conversation.

"Gaara… Please… Let her stay… She needs us…" Kankuro defended me also. Wow.

Silence fell once more.

"Fine…" Gaara sighs.

"What?!" Temari gasps, she was listening in this whole time.

"She can stay… But if I don't like her she is gone…" Gaara sighs and I get up and sigh deeply.

I walk up to the doorway and they gasp. I rub my eyes with my hands. Temari rushed to my side.

"Thank you, Gaara." I smile at him. He forced his face to stay stone by in his eyes I saw a warming smile.

"You need t get back into bed." He points back to the room and I stand up straighter, "No I do not." I stepped down on my bad leg and screamed in pain. "You're stubborn…" Gaara helps Temari and Kankuro carry me back to my bed.

***


	6. Chapter 6: Dreams

My Ninja Story _Chapter 6_

Sasuke's P.O.V

Aika fell asleep on my couch. She was so pretty. I couldn't believe a girl like her would come into my life. She smiled and laid her head down on my shoulder. I smiled and moved my shoulder. She opened her eyes and sighed.

"Hi…" She moves her head to my lap and closes her eyes again. I gasp. Then smiled. I wanted to wake her but decided not to… I played with a strand of her silver hair. It shined even in the darkness. I felt my smile grow bigger.

I heard my door click open and Aya was standing there, she was red and pink all over, then she gasped.

"Whoa! What are you doing here?" I press my fingers to my lips and shush her.

"I happen to live here…" I whisper, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to her… What the heck is she doing on your lap?" I shush her one more time not trying to wake Aika. The door clicks open once more and I was thinking, "Great! Who else could this be?"

"Hey Aya… WHOA what are you doing to my little sister?" Gaara huffs and growls; I felt Aika move and she wakes up. She smiles and then looks down.

"Aika… I told you many times!" Gaara comes towards us and Aika kept looking down.

"No… Gaara… I told her she could stay with him… Don't worry about it…" Aya puts her hand on his shoulder and he sighs. He smiles down at her and she smiles back.

"Fine…" Gaara sighs and leaves, glaring at me before he exited out the door.

Aya smiles and snaps her head back at us, "You _SO_ owe me!" She waves her finger and smiles leaving behind Gaara.

Aika looks up at me as soon as her friends left.

"Hey…" I smile down at her.

She giggles, "Hey…"

"Well…" I cough and scratch the back of my head, "How did you sleep, Aika?"

"Pretty good, I was comfortable." She blushes.

"Oh really, you were comfortable?"

"Yeah… Uh did you sleep at all?"

"No I didn't… But that is besides the point…"

She laughs lightly, "I'm sure…"

I sighed… It was time to tell her… "Aika… I gotta tell you something…"

"What is it Sasuke?" She sounded so sweet and angelic when she said that.

"Well… Aika… I know I just met you and all but I just feel like… I feel like that I really like you…"

_Aika's P.O.V_

"Like how much do you like me?" I smile and he smiles back, turning red.

"A lot…"

"Really?" I felt my face go red.

Sasuke nodded and I smiled. I sigh and lay my head back down on his lap. He sighs and brushes my hair. I dosed off… He did soon after because he stopped stroking my hair.

_Sasuke's P.O.V_

I rubbed her head and fingered her hair until I fell asleep.

"Sasuke… I have to do this…" Aika stared at me with red eyes.

"No you don't Aika… You can be safe… here… with us…" I took her hands… she looked down. I felt a cold tear escape from her eyes.

"I have to Sasuke…" She drops my hands and turns to run into the forest. She just would not listen.

"Aika, wait! You can't…" I pause as I see an Akatsuki cloak jump out behind her. "Aika…" I felt like I yelled it but it came out in a whisper. I ran after her. The guy in the cloak and her murmured a few words and she stopped in the woods. Her cloak followed her in the fall air and I just full blow stopped in silence. They did not see me. The Akatsuki guy stood there and looked up finally. It was Deidara.

"Well, well, well… We meet again Aika. Nice to see you are well." Deidara smiles at her and I try not to growl. She was emotionless.

"So… I hope you know… You have to come with me in order to save your friends…." He smiles again and I saw he had about three stars in his hand. She didn't know, but I didn't want to give my position away.

"Yes… But not if I kill you first." She smirks and Deidara smirks back at her. Her smile fades as she see's him pull out the stars. "I thought you might say that…" He launches his arm and I hear the metal shank her shoulder.

She gasps and clutches it. Blood seeps through her fingers.

"Now… Come with me, Aika. I promise I will not kill anyone if you come with me…" Deidara stands there, knowing her answer already, I also knew her answer. Her answer was no.

"Never… I will kill you before you hurt another innocent family; nor another innocent girl or boy who was already lost in the world!"

"Another wrong answer…" He pulls out a bigger star and thrusts it at her. She turns and it skids her other shoulder. I wasn't fond of any of this bull!

"Aika… I know what you are… You have power that must be taken! That power can be put to good use!"

She holds her shoulders and shakes her head. "And you won't get a drop of it!"

Deidara frowns and pulls out a star and throws it to her head and she leans back and it skids the side of her face. She screams in pain and falls against a near tree. I gasp and try to stay hidden again. I hear Sasori come up, dragging his lazy butt on the ground.

"I said don't keep me waiting…" He raises his tail and I gasp. He lunges it towards the helpless girl on the ground I run forward.

"AIKA!" The tail is pulled out and she gasps and screams in pain. I felt that my eyes were red. I hear Itachi behind me. Sasori's eyes meet to me and I growl. Aika's eyes go wide and her mouth was dripping with blood. It broke my heart. I run to her and she held her stomach and groaned in pain.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" I growl and kneel down to her. I wanted to hold her but then I didn't want to hurt her more. I held her less bloody hand and I heard my brother land in front of us.


	7. Chapter 7: Actions are made bout LOVE

My Ninja Story _Chapter 7_

_Sasuke P.O.V_

I shook my head and awoke to Itachi poking my face and the sun shining in my face. I felt cold beads of sweat run down my face and I gasped for air. That nightmare had to be one of the worst I had.

"Hey little bro. You need to get up your girlfriend left." He stood straight and waited for me to get up to realize, Aika's sword was not on the ground and she was not fast asleep in my lap. I jumped scared that she went and left, after all that I told her last night and now after how much I actually cared about a girl in my life.

I held my head with my hands and strummed through my hair. The wind blew from my open window and a scent of rose filled the room. I sighed and stumbled to get up. I dragged my butt to close the window and I looked down to see a guy with white hair spiked, a blonde idiot, team 9, and long silver hair flowing with a sword on the girl's back. I smiled and jumped out the window into the tree that reached it.

_Aika P.O.V_

I didn't want to leave Sasuke like that but I had to, classes were today. When I left him; I saw sweat running down his face and his face stone and angry. I tried being as quiet as I could. I didn't want to wake him by the door opening and closing so I ran to the window but before I could reach it a black tall mass stood in front of me. I looked up and saw the red eyes of Itachi Uchiha.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Well… Actually I was coming here to sleep, after all he is… Wait… What are you doing here?" We whisper fought.

"Uh… Well… To sleep but…"

"OH! I'm so sure!" He smiles.

"Shut up…" I smirked. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes, Amami Kaminari is an amazing girl, how'd you meet her?" He grew a smile and I couldn't help but to smile back.

"She is part of Team 9 and I had to search for them… It's a long story…" I sighed and looked back at Sasuke, who was on the couch still, not moving. Itachi nudged me to go out the window, "Have a good day Aika…" I saw a small smile on his face after he turned and walked to the couch, Sasuke was clutching the blanket that wrapped around him. He looked like he was going to blow up.

I jump onto the tree and easily land on my two feet. The pain ran through my heels. It traveled up my legs and made me plummet. I caught myself and looked at the horizon. The building that held my classes stood there with my uncle standing there, waiting for students.

Team 9 jumps and laughs running towards me and my new friends wrap their arms around me and laugh like crazy. Naruto following soon after; but before I could say "Hi!" to anyone I heard a thud from where I landed a few minutes ago. Sasuke's eyes caught mine and I felt the world go silent. I shiver from a cold chill as I fall back from my landing earlier.

"Aika, oh my lord; what in the earth are we going to do with you?" Sasuke catches me before I face plant on the ground. How could he move that fast?

"Uh… I dunno… Keep me?" I blush as I noticed I was flirting.

"Plan on it…" He smiles. HE FLIRTED BACK!

I heard "Aw!" and gasps. Aya and Amami smile and giggle. I flash a look at them and I was standing to Sasuke's chest and his arm around me. I felt my face go red as red can possibly get!

Sasuke smiles, "Hey there pretty girl…" I opened my mouth to talk but all that came out was choking sounds. Sasuke smiles and I see Itachi behind him and pushes Sasuke so I was nose-to-nose with him.

"Good-luck little bro…" He smiles and finds Amami's eyes. She giggles and wraps him in a bear hug. I laugh at her and looked back to Sasuke. I heard Gaara walk up and he gasps.

"AIKA AKANE! YOU LITTLE!" He holds up a fist and Aya grabs it in both her hands. He gasps snapping out of his rage and looks down at her. She smiles; he smiles back and grabs her hands back. Naruto slouches, "Really?"

Everyone laughs and Kakashi comes up, "Sasuke… Just kiss her." I smile at my uncle and I guess he smiled back because I saw his cheeks rise up in a smile motion.

Before I could say one word, Sasuke lightly touches my lips with his. I stand there and feel the shock run through me. It seemed to last forever. I was unaware of everyone who was around at the time. It's like they weren't there. Once I felt his lips get closer my arms wrapped around his neck. I was still in shock. He lets go of the kiss and I'm stuck looking into his eyes.

I giggle and find my balance. My hands trail down his chest and then he grabs them. He hung them in the air twined with his. I smile and blush.

"Now, what are you going to do today?"

"Aika, I think you should have a full day to relax, I mean it's the end of the week so it's pointless to start training." Uncle Kakashi smiled. Naruto and Sakura drop jaws.

"But, Kakashi Sensei, you never let us do that!" Naruto groans.

"Yeah! It's not fair!" Sakura pouts next to Naruto.

"What you guys don't know is how hard this girl has trained all her life. Gaara, you did train her for the past years haven't you?"

"Yes. I did. She was strong. Fairly physically powerful; I'm pleased of what power she can hold in that slim body of hers." Gaara smiles at me. He rarely smiled! Especially to me!

"Yo Kakashi! What's going on?" This man comes up; he has white hair in a ponytail. He had red markings on his face, my uncle knew him?


	8. Chapter 8

My Ninja Story _Chapter 8_

"Hey there Jiraiya!" Uncle Kakashi smiles.

"Hey, its purvey sage!" Naruto laughs and hugs the guy. His name was Jiraiya? I don't remember him quite well.

"Kakashi buddy who is the pretty flower that Sasuke is holding? I've never seen her around before… She looks like your brothers girl. Didn't she die or something?"

I scoff. Sasuke still held my hand.

"Ahem, Well Jiraiya, she _is_ my brother's baby girl."

"Oh," he scratches his head sheepishly, "You look just like your mom and dad."

"Thanks…" I raise an eye brow thinking about why Naruto called him "purvey sage".

"Sasuke may I talk to you for a minute lad?"

Sasuke lets out a sigh and grips my hand before he lets go and Jiraiya wraps his arm around Sasuke's shoulder. They walked a good ten feet away and I hear a murmur. I can pick out a few words.

Hot girl friend.

Sleep.

With her.

Kiss her

She's really hot

Dude

I just stood there tapping my foot.

_Sasuke's P.O.V_

Purvey sage walks with me away from Aika; this was going to be good.

"Sasuke dude, you got your self a hot girlfriend!"

I just stood there. Aika could hear and I knew she could.

"Did you sleep with her yet? Kiss her yet?"

I continued to stand there and I smiled.

"She's really hot lad. Don't let this one go."

"I won't." I look back at her and the girls were talking to her and Naruto stood close listening in. they were probably talking about going to the hot springs or something. I shook my head then Naruto gave Jiraiya and me thumbs up. What were they planning?

_Aika's P.O.V_

"So Aika, want to go to the springs with us or not? You need to relax before training." Aya smiles at me.

"No thanks, not yet. I would like to go by myself…" I smiled.

"Alright sweetie..." Amami hugs me and the other girls ask around for something to fill their day with.

"Watch out for Jiraiya though…" Sakura smiles patting my shoulders; Sasuke glares at Jiraiya as he catches up with Naruto and Kakashi. Its like he knew something was going to happen, I came up to Sasuke and hugged him and I felt his arms snake around me.

"Please stay safe, I don't want you hurt."

I just smiled and tried to nod but he just held me closer. I couldn't move. I fidgeted and he let me go and looked in my eyes.

"See you later Sasuke."

He smiles and with a wink he says, "See you tonight Aika."

I back away with a giggle and head to the springs. I pass Uncle Kakashi and Jiraiya and they smile at me. I start to dash to get away from this place. I needed to think about some things that have happened to me in the past. I never knew what would happen but I knew the Akatsuki would some day find me and kill me. I didn't want them to kill me but if they didn't kill me they would kill my friends.

I had to fight them and survive which is very unlikely to happen. I may get injured very badly but that isn't important. What is important is keeping the ones I care about safe.


End file.
